Why be a hater?
by TheBlackFox666
Summary: This is a little something that trys to find why things are hated within Star Fox, if you people find anything that you find shouldn't be hated, tell me, please!
1. Chapter 1

Why be a hater?

_**This fan fiction was brought to you by Krystal Hater.**_

_Krystal hater, apply directly to a Krystal hater._

_Krystal hater, apply directly to a Krystal hater. Repeat._

_**I made this fiction just because of all the hating of Krystal, I mean wtf, so what if she turned completely emo at the end of Command, and so what if she was wearing a bikini during Adventures or was not really a main character in Command.**_

___________________________00000000000000000000______________

The one and only, Will the black fox walked onto a well lit stage.

"Thank you all for coming to, why be a hater." He said bowing. "We have a wonderful show today. Hopefully you all know me, the one and only black fur himself, Will." He said getting a nice long applaud from the crowd. "So, on the way here I actually ran into the girl I first kissed, Erika…" He said, getting a long cheer. "Thank you…but she was really happy to see me, same with me. And she actually thought I was single."

"I really am." A mysterious low, teen aged voice came from nowhere.

"If you couldn't tell, that is the writer of all the fictions involving me, give him a nice round of applause!"

The applaude lasted for about a minute before if finally subsided.

"Any, shall we continue on with the show?" The voice came again.

"Yes we shall. Our first guest for today will be, the beautiful…KRYSTAL!" Will said pointing off stage, and out came the casually dressed blue vixen, in a blue top and jeans.

"Thank you all for having me!" She screamed in her British accent getting a loud applause from the crowd.

"Ok, why we have her of all people on the show today is all the hating that is going on." The voice said.

"Yes, we have all noticed it, it is almost everywhere." Will said sitting on the chair that appeared from nowhere, along with a table and a couch. Krystal looked confused and slowly sat on the couch. "So, first things first…"

"Why do you think people hate you in the first place?" The voice asked.

"Personally, I think it is because of Nintendo replacing Fara with me during the game, and she was only in a comic book." Krystal said.

"Very nice answer. What I have noticed is people making alternate personalities of you. What do you think of that?" Will asked.

"Umm…again I blame it on Nintendo. They decided to put a part of me that never really would have happened." Krystal said leaning back in the couch. "The 'Star Wolf Returns' ending was one where I joined Star Wolf and then fled Lylat becoming the bounty hunter, Kursed. Yes I would have joined Star Wolf, but only until I had the courage to confront Fox about the situation again." She explained, the crowd let out a soft aww.

"Very touching. Fortunately, we are within that timeline and guess who we have. FOX MCCLOUD!" The voice stated and the crowd roared as the white vested and flight suited red fox stepped out from backstage and waved to the crowd.

"Hey everyone, glad to be on the show." He said sitting next to Krystal. "Thanks for having me, man."

"It's no biggy." Will said leaning over. "_sorry if this doesn't go as planned, I'm not the one writing the story._" He whispered to the two.

"I heard that." The voice said. Will cursed internally and leaned back.

"Anyway. Fox, do you have any idea why anyone would want to rip on Krystal?" Will asked.

"I really have no idea." Fox stated. "I sure as hell never thought of any…well…maybe uhh…" He stuttered.

"Yes…go on." Will and the voice tempted.

"umm…maybe the whore-ish ones." Fox said looking at the ground embarrassed and getting a shocked look from Krystal.

"Oh, that's understandable." The voice and Will said. Will looked towards the ceiling over the crowd and nodded. "Yeah…I have had those types of thoughts about more then one of the girls in the fictions." Will said scratching his ear. This seemed to lighten Krystal up.

"Who hasn't?" The voice said getting the crowd to laugh. "Anyway, Will, may you introduce our final quest for tonight?"

"Yes I will. May I introduce you to one who has not been mentioned within Will's fictions (The writer me.) FARA PHOENIX!" The crowed once again cheered for the former character. The big eared, pink Mohawk fennec fox stepped from backstage.

"Thank you all." She said blowing kisses to the crowd. She sat next to Fox, who sat between her and Krystal.

"Ok, this is the last question for tonight. Fara, why do you think Krystal has been thought of as a whore, emo, self-centered, and even thought of as unfriendly or untrustworthy?"

"I have pondered this myself sometimes." Fara said nodding. "Me and Krys are good friends, but I would have to say it was because of her being used within the games and not me." She explained.

"Very nice. Krystal said the same thing." The voice said. There was then a blinking red light behind the crowd the Will frowned at.

"Unfortunaetly everyone that is all the time we have. Please join us next time on, Why be hating?" Will said standing.

"Its why be a hater." The voice complained.

"Whatever." Will said standing. "Thank you for watching!" He said waving as the screen faded to black.

"WAIT!" Fox yelled out. The screen unfaded and Fox was seen standing reaching into his pocket for something. "I have been waiting for this moment for a while. Krystal…Will you marry me?" He asked as He opened a small black box holding a sapphire ring within.

"Of course I will." Krystal said hugging Fox in return.

"Hey, what about me?" Fara asked.

"You were discontinued." Fox and Krystal said at the same time. Fara just shrugged and walked away.

"Isn't that sweet. Too bad this was in an alternate timeline we will not be returning too, plus in all the others these two are already married. Thanks for coming everyone!" Will said once again and the screen once again faded to black.

______________________000000000000000000000_________________

Life lesson from this.

Don't be a furry hater or me, Will (Character) And Fox will gang up on your ass.

I hope you enjoyed my new small series. I will try and make another.

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Are you reading…ok.

This was the only idea I had for the series. I was hoping that this series would be supported by the fans of the first chapter.

GO OUT AND FIND THINGS TAT PEOPLE HATE ABOUT THE Star Fox SERIES AND REPORT BACK TO ME IF YOU THINK THAT THING SHOULD NOT BE HATED!

_**Yes,, I will do Slippy because now I am starting to feel sad for him. **_ENJOY THE SERIES! Keep the book of life open and keep on writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Why be a hater chapter 2.

The Cornerian Army.

A young human boy, tall, black hair, wearing glasses, walked out onto the stage. He wore a black shirt and sneakers, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hello everyone. I am Will the creator of all the fictions for Theblackfox666." The crowd roared. "Unfortunately, Will, my O.C., is having problems with Sarah and Alana, so he couldn't make it." The crowd awed. "It is ok, he'll be back next episode."

"I'm here!" Someone yelled from backstage. Then a person dropped from the ceiling onto the stage and the crowd roared as he stood and turned revealing Will (Character.). "Sorry, Alana was sick but she is better now. Alright Charlie, you're good." Will said off to the side holding the collar of his shirt. The sound of a helicopter was heard flying away.

"Ok, back to the show!" The writer said, snapping his fingers and making the same couch and chair as before, but with one extra chair. The two sat in the yellow colored cushioned chairs and leaned forward. "Curse me and using my personality in this guy." The writer said pointing a thumb at Will (Character.) The crowd laughed.

"Ok, our subject for today is the Cornerian Army." Will said. "They are said to be incompetent, and utterly useless."

"Where were they during the Lylat wars? Supposedly hiding behind Star Fox in the shadows." The writer said.

"Notice how the entire army was almost obliterated during the space war in Star Fox Assault, and how Star Fox came in and destroyed more freighters then two Cornerian cruisers combined." The writer said.

"Rather pitiful, but what can Nintendo do?" Will said shrugging.

"Now, to help try and explain what is going on…GENERAL PEPPER!" The writer said standing and pointing off stage to the old dog walking on in an army hat, and red naval uniform. Will and the writer stood straight and snapped salutes. They then looked at each other curiously and then back at the General.

"Thank you, at ease." The General said returning the salute. The General sat on the couch and leaned back.

"So, how are you today?" The writer asked, he looked as if eager.

"Very good, thank you." Pepper responded happily.

"So, Pepper. What is you conclusion on why your army is so hated?"

"It is because I don't send money to train the military." Pepper said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone including the crowd yelled.

"I spend it on 'speed' and coke." Pepper said.

"Holy crap…ummm…" Will started to say. Then him and the writer stood, pulling M4 SOPMODS out of no where and using the noob tube to blow the hell out o Pepper.

"Well, I think that is all the time we have…SEE YOU ALL LATER!" The writer said walking off stage with Will.

----------------------------0000000000000000000------------------------------------

_**I have always wondered why Pepper's army sucked major ass. Thank you **__**Shadow Shinobi57for the recomandation of this chapter, I think it turned out very bad for my taste. But oh well…The part where we killed Pepper was kinda funny.**_

"DAMN RIGHT!"

_**That was Will that character speaking…so yeah…I THINK I MIGHT END THE THING HERE IF NO ONE COMES UP WITH ANY OTHER IDEAS! Enjoy the next chapters if there is any.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Slippy

Why be a hater chapter 3: Slippy.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Both Will and the writer yelled, both wearing black t-shirts and long baggy jeans, Will had his signature black vest on.

"This one is about my personal friend, that unfortunately couldn't make it." Will stated getting a boo from the audience. "Calm down, he had an accident."

"HIS FACE CONNECTING WITH MY FIST!!" Someone yelled from backstage getting a laugh from the audience. "HE STOLE MY SHAMPOO! HE DOESN"T EVEN HAVE HAIR!" The person continued to yell.

"SHUT UP FALCO!!!" Both Will and the writer yelled backstage. The writer snapped his fingers and of course, the yellow chairs and couch appeared with the stained coffee table in between them. This time there was a pitcher of water on the table.

"Oops…I got the one for if Slippy was here." The writer said snapping his fingers again and the pitcher disappeared in a dim glow of light. "So…Slippy is one of the most annoying sons-of-bitches in the game…" The writer started.

"Will, we're supposed to be _**supporting **_Slippy." Will the black fox said.

"I told you to start calling me Bill." The writer said (I will now be referring to him as Bill.).

"What ever, we're helping Slippy." Will protested.

"Well, I'm with the haters this time." Bill said sitting on the couch. "You want to know why this guy is annoying. Not only his voice…it's his flying skill." Bill started snapping his fingers once again making a T.V. appear. "I have evidence of his annoyance. He has no skill with Arwings, yet he helps maintain them. Evidence number one." Bill said snapping his fingers making a video appear of the Star Fox 64 first mission over the ocean before you enter Corneria city.

"Slippy watch out! Bogey on your tail!" Peppy yelled.

"Ahh! HELP ME!" Slippy yelled in his annoying high pitched voice. Then it changed to the Katina 'all range mode' fight.

"Fox, help me!" Slippy yelled zooming across the screen with five enemy's behind him, which the player quickly shot down. "OMG FOX NOT AGAIN!!" Slippy yelled as another five replaced the others.

"GOD DAMN IT SLIPPY!" Fox yelled in anger. The crowd chuckled as the video ended.

"I think this is all the evidence you need, and this is not only in those mission, it is in EVERY game and EVERY mission." Bill stated.

"Son of a bitch! Why do you have to torment Slippy like that!" Will yelled, then he sat back in his chair. "Well…you do have a point…But I always thought of him as a good friend."

"He makes a good friend, but he is just plain ANNOYING during the games, and that is the only time everyone sees him." Bill stated. "WHO AGREES?!" He yelled getting a loud roar from the crowd. "Damn right." He said leaning back in the couch and putting his legs up on the table.

"Well…shows over, I need to check up on Slippy to make sure he isn't emotionally disturbed." Will said walking off stage.

"SEE YA EVERYONE!" Bill yelled as the purple curtain came down and the crowd roared and clapped.

----------------------------------0000000000000000000000-------------------------

**I thought I was going to be helping Slippy…oh well HE SUCKS!!**

**Sorry if it is not what you expected. I am focusing this on the one who reviewed this story saying I might need a Beta Reader for Grammar errors, well to you sir no offense…Ehem Ehem…I am a Beta Reader I am typing it the way it is on purpose. So yeah.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE!!! KEEP ON COMING UP WITH IDEAS!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Marcus McCloud

Why him of all people.

"Now introducing, BILL AND WILL!" A voice yelled as the stage was lit up. The crowd cheered as the human boy wearing jeans and a Star Fox shirt and the black fox wearing full black walked onto the stage waving to the crowd.

"Hello everyone!" Bill yelled. Will seemed out of it. "Come on Will, cheer up man." Bill said leading him to his yellow cushioned seat.

"I…can't." Will cried breaking into tears.

"Argh, I can't work like this!" Bill yelled snapping his fingers. Everything went dark and everything fell silent like before.

"Now introducing, BILL AND WILL!" The voice yelled again. The stage once again lit up and Bill, wearing the same attire, stepped out, Will was wearing his normal black vest, jeans and skin tight green muscle shirt.

"Hello everyone!" The two yelled giving a slight bow.

"This is going to be a long one folks." Will said as they sat on the two chairs.

"Ok, this one is dedicated to the one and only, Marcus McCloud." People in the crowd booed. "That is what I was thinking. How could anyone be mad at such a cute little heir to the team?"

"And people actually hate Krystal because of him." Will cut in. "How do you hate one of the parents because of the son, why not hate the other, or both? Not that either is wanted, or even appreciated."

"The game makers make the game for the money and for people to have fun, making fun of or ripping on the games is not appreciated within this or any other world and will be punished by law." Bill said fast like one of the fast explainers at the end of commercials making the crowd laugh. "But I would like to introduce a very special guest, the one who actually gave me this information that got me so intrigued by the mere mention of it, STARFOXLUVER!" Bill called out as a large screen came down from the wall behind him. "How you doin' man?"

"Very well, thank you." The vulpine said running a hand through his orange head fur. "And call me…Larry." (Please read the bottom Starfoxluver if you are reading this.)

"Man, I just had to get you on the show, this bit of info you gave me just instantly made me say… 'What the hell is wrong with people these days.'" Bill continued.

"Well, it's good to be on the show…technically with you guys." Larry said.

"Yeah, the manager wouldn't let him on for professional reasons that are right now unknown." Will said shaking a fist to someone off stage.

"So how did you find out about this epidemic of monstrous proportions?" Bill asked.

"Well…" The vulpine started. "I never really got the game Command, so I looked up all the endings on youtube, and there was a ten page long argument about why Marcus didn't belong on the game or even deserved to exsist." Everyone awed in disapproval "I know right?"

"Well, this is a very sad one." Will said. "How can someone be mad about the heir of the legendary Fox McCloud being the leader of the new Star Fox team? So, tell us what else you learned."

"Well, I also learned that people believed Falco should have been the leader of the Star Fox team. But may I throw one of my opinions in?"

"Go right ahead." Will said shaking a hand in the air.

"I have noticed something no one else has. It is never stated that Marcus was the leader of the new team, it is only stated the he formed it while at the same time getting Falco in, so anyone in the picture could have been the leader." Everything fell silent. Bill and Will looked quickly at each other.

"I think you may have wrapped this one up for us." Bill stated standing. "Well, this has been…"

"We're not done yet Bill." Will cut in. Bill looked at him and sat down.

"What else is there?"

"Well, it also seems people hate Krystal because of Marcus, why is unknown."

"That is a very good point."

"Yes it is."

"Indeed."

"Quite."

"Yes."

"Very well."

"Absolutely."

Very well indeed.

"You're not in this Rob!" Will and Bill called out at the same time.

Oops sorry.

"Ok, this seems to be one hell of a mystery." Will said.

"Even I haven't seen anything wrong about Marcus that could affect the view on Krystal. In fact, how does it affect the view on Krystal and not Fox, that is sexist right there." Larry ranted.

"That is sexist isn't it?" Bill stated confidently.

"Absolutely the most sexist thing I have ever heard in my life." Will said.

"Well, I can't seem to come up with anything to say about this."

"Ok, so this is all the time we have. We could not get anyone else in today because we had a little acting accident with Bill's crossover story and someone got massively hurt."

"Falco broke an arm in twenty places, Krystal broke her sternum, Slippy lost a head, and Fox and Wolf were hospitalized with a severe case of nausea and broken legs." Bill stated flatly and quickly.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this episode. KEEP ON COMING UP WITH THOSE IDEAS!"

(The Narrator was Rob; I left his statements out of Quotations on purpose.)

----------------------------------------0000000000000000000------------------------

So, that ends that chapter. I hope you enjoyed the series, because I am officially out of ideas.

Starfoxluver was the supplier of the idea and it was just such a good idea I couldn't help but put him in.

Starfoxluver, instead of violating privacy I just put a random name for you.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time.

Keep ones close closer then you can hold them,

Black fox.


End file.
